Loved and Lost
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: After school, Sirius is still pining over Gen. And she's still throwing him into nearby bodies of water whenever she can. And Marci is tired of Sirius overlooking her for Gen when Gen obviously does not fancy him. So, she decides to do something about
1. Chapter 1

Title: Loved and Lost

Summary: After school, Sirius is still pining over Gen. And she's still throwing him into nearby bodies of water whenever she can. And Marci is tired of Sirius overlooking her for Gen when Gen obviously does not fancy him. So, she decides to do something about it. Will it go in her favor?

Note: Yeah, I'm trying my hand at a Sirius/Marci. Here's hoping it goes over well. And my title's probably going to change on you.

Chapter 1

Two young women were seated outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, their bags at their feet, discussing one Sirius Black. Gwendolyn, the taller of the two, waved her spoon in a threatening manner and said, "I hate him! You can have him!"

"He doesn't want me!" Marci sighed sadly, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "He wants you."

"And I would date Voldemort faster than I would Sirius Black." Gen said, rolling her eyes. "And don't say he doesn't want you. You're a witch, remember? You can MAKE him want you."

"I couldn't do that to him!" Marci said, looking nervously around, hoping no one had overheard her. "Besides, Sirius could probably fight a love potion or something."

Gen rolled her pale blue eyes and added, "Yeah, or it would make him loopier than ever."

The two cousins began to giggle. Getting their things together, they waved good-bye to Florean and decided to finish their shopping in a hurry. "Speak of the devil." Marci whispered. Sirius was leaning casually against the wall to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, talking to a redhead, who was giggling at everything he said.

"Forgetting me already? Why, thank you, Sirius!" Gen commented as they passed him. "Or is this your floozy of the evening?"

Sirius shot a scowl in her direction before saying, "Why, who could forget you, Gwendolyn?"

Marci gave Gen a look as the redhead glared in their direction. "You see?" Marci whispered.

Sirius glanced between the two of them and, brushing off the redhead with a quick, "See you around.", he raced to catch up with them. "She wasn't a floozy, Gen. And that was rather rude of you, you know that, right?"

"I know." she giggled. "What are you going to do about it?"

He wedged himself between the two of them, smirking. "Well, I don't know. What do you propose I should do about you?"

Gen's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Why don't you bother Marci?" she asked. "SHE actually fancies you."

Marci blushed as Sirius glanced at her before answering Gen's question. "Because, Miss Moore, YOU are a challenge. And I love challenges." He smiled sweetly at her as she continued to scowl back. Marci looked slightly dejected and Sirius continued to ignore her.

Gen looked as though she did not like being "a challenge". "Why don't you just leave us alone, hmm?" she asked, removing his hand from around her waist with another look of disgust on her face. "I mean, really, I commented on your "lady of the evening". I didn't tell you to follow us."

"I like following you." he said, his tone slightly pouty.

Gen rolled her eyes yet again and said, "Well, I don't. I need a restraining order, I swear." Marci giggled as Gen grinned at her behind Sirius's back. "Though I doubt you'd like that very much." she added.

"No, I wouldn't." he said. And Marci silently agreed. If Gen did get a restraining order against Sirius, then that would mean that she would see less of him, as she was constantly in Gen's company.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you would just hook up with my cousin and get me out of your head."

The two cousins Disapparated to Marci's loft and settled down on the couch. "You didn't have to be THAT harsh." Marci said softly.

"He'll get over it." Gen shrugged. "Besides, I think my wit turns his crank." she added with a shudder.

'Wit?' Marci thought. 'Is THAT what attracts Sirius to you?' She shook herself out of her thoughts and said, "But Gen, who knows what kind of mental damage your wit does to him."

Gen scoffed and said, "He can handle it."

'You're so mean.' Marci thought. 'Poor Sirius, she really doesn't give a damn about him. He deserves someone far better than that. But how can I make him like me without resorting to a love potion or something?'


	2. Chapter 2

Loved and Lost

Chapter 2

Marci sighed wearily. It had been a week since she and Gen had ran into Sirius and his redheaded floozy. And, vaguely, she wished that had been her.

But, that day, she found herself alone, wandering Hogsmeade with nothing else to do. Besides shopping, and she did not like to shop alone.

She stopped outside The Three Broomsticks, contemplating getting a drink when someone behind her said, "Aw, come now. We're not going to end up like your cousin, now are we?"

She turned around, finding herself face-to-face with a very smug Sirius. "No." she answered softly. "I don't drink. That much."

Sirius started to laugh and asked, "Speaking of Gen, where is she? Usually, you two are inseparable."

"Oh." Marci sighed. "Of course you would be looking for her."

Sirius ignored the jealous and sad tones that rang in her reply and said, "Well, yeah. Who else would I be looking for?"

"Hmm, your redhead?"

"Aw, her. She was just a one time thing. I take it you haven't seen your cousin anywhere, then?"

"Noooope." Marci said sadly. "I wouldn't be here alone, now would I?"

Sirius pondered this for a moment, then answered, "Yeah, you've got a point. See you around."

"See you." she sighed, watching as he headed down the street, his hands in his pockets, looking smug. "On second though, I'll need that drink." she muttered to herself, heading into the pub.

Settling down at the bar, she glanced around, looking for a familiar face. She found none. "Can I get you anything, dear?" Madam Rosemerta asked sweetly, heading over to her. "Today's rather slow for some reason." she added.

Marci smiled and said, "A butterbeer, if you will."

"Sure thing. Why so glum?" she added as she handed Marci her drink.

"Ugh." was all Marci managed.

Madam Rosemerta smiled knowingly and headed over to tend to a group of warlocks that had just made their way into the pub. With yet another sigh, Marci stared inter her tankard as though it, too, had done something to offend her.

A half hour and three more drinks later, Marci dragged herself out of the pub in a much more cheerful mood than she had been in. "What to do, what to do?" she asked herself with a tiny giggle.

"I think you need to go home." Sirius called, heading over to her. "You're a bit drunk, aren't you?"

"Just butterbeer!" she argued, pulling away from him. "Besides, I don't need your help. I mean, come on! Have you even REALIZED I'm a girl? And, really, I'm far better looking than my cousin. And I'm much nicer."

"Marci," Sirius sighed, grabbing her arm. "Let's get you home, all right?"

"No, I'm not going with you until you admit that!"

"Admit what, Marci? You're just not my kind of girl, OK? Nothing personal or anything, but, no, I don't think I'd ever pursue a relationship with you. I'm sorry."

Marci's lower lip trembled and she said, "Fine, I'll go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Loved and Lost

Chapter 3

Marci was a bit downhearted when Gen approached her the following week with the news that Sirius had asked her out, for what seemed to be the millionth time. But she tried not to show it.

"Let me guess," she asked, "you beat him up in public, again, didn't you?"

"Hmm." Gen smirked, taking a sip of her wine. "You know me so well. But, no, I didn't. I knew you'd be pissed with me if I had, so, I just told him no and went on my jolly little way."

"You just... told him no?" Marci asked, sounding as though a simple "No" was not something her cousin would say to Sirius.

"Yeah," Gen giggled, "just not in so many letters."

"You're terrible!" Marci exclaimed, staring at Gen with a mixture of disbelief and awe. "The boy is... crazy about you. And you're just... awful to him! How could you?"

"Oh, Marci, it's not that hard." Gen laughed. "But, then again," she smiled," meanness comes natural to me."

"Of course not." Marci muttered dryly.

"Oh, what?" Gen asked. "Just because I'm cruel to the boy you adore doesn't mean you have to be all bitchy to me. Oh, wait, yeah, that's -- that's actuallya good reason." she giggled. Though she did quickly stop at the look on her cousin's face.

"But, Gen," Marci argued, "he's had a tough life -- "

" -- and I haven't -- ?"

" -- and you make him happy." Marci said, ignoring Gen's comment. "So... why not give him a chance?"

Gen looked at her cousin, wondering if she was serious or not. Finally, she said, "Two reasons. One: I HATE him. And Two: You love him. So, you know what to do?"

"No, I don't."

Gen rolled her eyes and set her glass down on the coffee table before she answered: "Go for it! Or get Lily to make you a love potion or something." She caught sight of the clock and swore. "I've got to go." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "But keep in mind what I said, OK?"

"What, about the love potion?"

"Especially the love potion." Gen said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Loved and Lost

Chapter 4

Note: Chapter dedicated to Heidi, who would kill me if I didn't include the Sirius/Marci part.

It was late one night and Marci could not get to sleep. The thought of love potions was running wildly through her head and nothing she did would get it out. Her dark grey kitten jumped on her bed, purring and meowing.

"What? I fed you already!" Marci murmured, stroking under his chin. "And don't lie. You had tuna."

Smoky purred some more and curled up on her pillow, watching her and swishing his tail.

With a sigh, Marci grabbed her bathrobe and snuggled up in it. "So, you're not going to let me get to sleep?" she asked the cat. Smoky meowed again. "I'll take that as a no."

She laid back on the bed with another sigh. Smoky got up and curled up on her chest, continuing to purr. He obviously wanted attention and she was not paying him any. Well, he was going to make her.

"What? I don't want you right now! I have to think of a way to get that git off my mind."

Smoky cocked his head, wondering what on earth she was talking about. "Mrow?"

"Oh, what am I talking about? You can't understand me. Now, let's try to get to sleep, OK?"

Immediately, the kitten jumped off her and clambered on her pillow, purring and making himself comfortable. "Good night, you stupid cat." Marci yawned.

The next morning, Smoky woke her up by jumping on her, meowing loudly. "All right, all right! You're hungry! Gosh, hang on, let me get up, sheesh!"

Smoky continued to meow as he led her into the kitchen, waiting impatiently for his morning tuna. After she fed him, she headed back to her room, grabbing a pair of clean jeans and a sweater and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later, she was putting on her scarf and gloves, and heading out the door. Right as she opened the door, a grey streak shot out, meowing and racing around in the ankle-deep, or kitten-deep for Smoky, snow.

"Oh, great!" Marci groaned, rolling her eyes and chasing after her kitten.

As she reached Smoky, a large black dog bounded out of nowhere, startling the kitten and chasing it up a tree.

"LEAVE MY CAT ALONE!" she shrieked, stumbling over a fallen branch that she did not see due to the snow and falling right into the arms of one Sirius Black.

"Your cat?" he asked sweetly. "I'm sorry. I was just having fun."

"That was you?" she asked, blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Yeah, it's a, uh, long story." he chuckled weakly, letting her go. He glanced up at Smoky, who was hissing at him. "Want me to get him down?"

"No, I think he'll come down on his own." she murmured.

Smoky was already starting to get down, casting glances at Sirius and growling every once and a while. He landed with a soft _flmph_ in the snow and quickly ambled to Marci, who picked him up and cuddled him.

"I'm sorry, kitty." Sirius muttered, stroking Smoky with one finger. "You, too, Marci. I didn't know it was your kitty."

"It's all right." she smiled. "Just don't do it again, OK?"

"Right." Sirius grinned. "But I can chase other cats all I want, right?"

"Sure. As long as I don't catch you."


	5. Chapter 5

Loved and Lost

Chapter 5

"You know, if I didn't know better," Marci smiled, stroking her kitten under the chin, "I would have sworn you did that on purpose."

Smoky meowed and hopped off the couch, winding around her legs, purring. The cat figured he had done a good deed and was hoping on some sort of tuna-based reward.

"You keep eating and soon you're going to be a fat, useless house cats." Marci sighed. "And I'm depending on your to keep the mice out of here, since I don't have my own owl."

Smoky was rather disappointed by this, but figured he could make her give in and share her lunch with him. Unless she was going to have lunch with Gen, whose owl did not like him very much and tried to eat him on a daily basis.

"Do you think I should tell Gen?" Marci asked the cat as he sat down and started to clean his whiskers. "Or do you think she would get rather disgusted at the though?"

"Mrow?"

Marci began to giggle. "You sweet little love bug." she sighed happily as Smoky jumped on her lap and began to purr again.

"You know, I didn't think Sirius was a cat person." she added. "I guess there's a lot of things I don't know about him."

It took a little while to talk herself into it, but Marci felt like checking Diagon Alley to see if Sirius was around. She spotted him nearly instantly, talking to, of all people, her cousin.

"Hey, you two." she said, smiling curiously as she joined them.

Gen, with a disgusted look on her face, muttered a quick 'hello'. Sirius spared a quick glance and a nod in greeting in her direction and turned his attention back on Gen.

"So, Gwendolyn," he began casually, his hair falling in his face, "what do you say? Just one date, and I'll leave you alone."

Gen glanced at her cousin and said, "Hmm, I'll think about it. OK, I'm done. No!"

Marci breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Sirius," she began softly.

But he ignored her. "But Gen, just one date won't kill you."

"With you, it would." Gen countered. "Why can't you just leave me alone, anyway? I mean, I've turned you down, what is it, Marci? At least thirty times by now."

"Yeah," Marci murmured softly. What was it with Sirius? Away from Gen, he seemed fairly reasonable. But around her, he completely ignored anything, and anyone, else.

'She's not that pretty.' Marci thought. 'Maybe a love potion is exactly what I need.'

Shaking herself from her thought, Marci only just realized Sirius had asked her something. "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." she said, blushing lightly.

"I asked how your kitten was." he said with a playful smile on his face, even though it was obvious by the way he was holding his hand to his cheek Gen had slapped him before walking off.

"He's fine." she answered. "I don't think he likes dogs very much, now, though." she added with a nervous giggle.

"I would imagine not." Sirius laughed, still rubbing his cheek. "Bit of a spitfire, isn't she?" he muttered, more to himself than her.

"Yeah, sure is." Marci muttered with an uncharacteristic snap to her voice.

"Well," Sirius began, catching that snap to her voice, "I was going to see if you wanted to spend the evening with me, since I have nothing else to do. But since you're in a bad mood, I suppose you wouldn't want to."

"What?" Marci asked, looking confused. "Didn't you tell me that we weren't meant for each other a few weeks ago?"

"Just as friends." he muttered, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "But if you don't want to..."

"I'd love to!"


	6. Chapter 6

Loved and Lost

Chapter 6

Marci was getting ready for her "just as friends" date with Sirius as Smoky watched, his head cocked and his tail swishing. "I know he said just as friends," Marci murmured, putting on lipgloss, "but I think I might need to be prepared."

"Mrow?"

Marci frowned at the cat, figuring he was probably thinking what she was: It was only because Gen turned him down. Nothing special.

Heaving a sigh, Marci checked her reflection in the mirror, then managed a small smile. "I guess it's now or never. Wish me luck."

"Mrow?" the cat meowed again, hopping down from her bed and winding his way between her legs.

"You can't go." she giggled, picking him up and tossing him back on the bed.

She grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes, muttering anxiously to herself. Sirius had told her he would stop by around eight-ish. What exactly "eight-ish" was, she wasn't sure.

"Knowing my luck, he's going to stand me up." she muttered, glancing at the clock. She jumped, startled, as someone knocked on the door.

"Expecting someone else?" Gen smiled sweetly as Marci stepped asie to let her in.

"Just Sirius." Marci muttered.

"That git?" Gen demanded. "Why?"

"He asked me to spend the evening with him, as friends."

Gen didn't answer right away. Instead, she merely made herself at home on the couch, stroking under Smoky's chin as he jumped in her lap.

Marci frowned at her unexpected visitor, but did not have much time to do so as another knock reached her ears. Before Marci could even greet Sirius properly, Gen was at her side, her wand drawn.

"Do anything wrong to my cousin and I will kill you, Sirius."

Sirius gave Gen a mock bow and said, "I promise I won't lay a hand on her. Unless you mean to kill me in a way I'll certainly enjoy."

Gen gave him a death glare that most certainly said, "I mean it!". Sirius smiled sweetly at her before turning to Marci.

"Ready?" he asked.

Marci nodded, her good mood having left her. She was silent as they made their way to The Three Broomsticks. "What's the matter?" Sirius asked, brushing his hand against hers.

"Nothing," she murmured softly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Marci heaved a tiny sigh and said, "It's just, you're always focusing on Gen and she doesn't care about you like you care about her."

Sirius managed a tiny smile and said, "Aw, Gen's fun to annoy. I was kind of hoping she'd come around by now, but, she'd still rather pine over Moony."

"Oh." Marci sighed. "You still want to be with her, don't you?"

Sirius nodded, not noticing the hurt in her voice. "I just adore her, you know? I know she's not really that mean to anyone else. Kind of hoping she's playing hard-to-get."

"Yeah... hard-to-get..." Marci attempted to blink back the tears that sprang to her eyes before Sirius noticed.

"Nice night." Sirius muttered, not noticing. "Want to go for walk instead of being stuck in here?"

"Sure." Marci murmured, grabbing her purse and following him out the pub.

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius muttered, "Sorry if I hurt your feelings back there."

"Huh? Oh, that's... don't worry about it." Marci said, shrugging it off. "It doesn't really bother me." she lied.

Sirius grinned and said, "Yeah, right, Marci. You're not the best liar, you know."

"Gen's told me that before." Marci giggled. "She's not the best liar, either."

"Could've fooled me." Sirius smiled. Thrusting his hands in his pocket, he added, "I would've thought you wouldn't want to talk about Gen, though."

"Not really." Marci sighed. "Um, I think I might need to get back home. It's been a nice evening, Sirius, thank you."

"We'll have to do this again some time." he nodded, brushing a kiss against her cheek. "See you around."


	7. Chapter 7

Loved and Lost

Chapter 7

By the time Marci shut the door behind her and giggled at the curious looks on both Gen's and Smoky's faces, she felt a lot better. "Let me guess: you want details, right?"

"Every last one." Gen nodded, scratching behind Smoky's ears.

"Well," Marci began, sitting next to Gen and kicking her shoes off. Smoky jumped into her lap, purring loudly. "We went to The Three Broomsticks. Exchanged a few casual words, some about you, had a couple of drinks, he brushed his hand against mine -- "

"Back up! What was said about me?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Marci giggled. "We went for a walk, he kissed me, and I came back."

"WHAT WAS SAID ABOUT ME!" Gen demanded with a wail, bouncing on the couch like a small child not getting their way. "Please tell me, Marci!"

"All right." Marci sighed. "Sirius just made a few comments about you, like how he was figuring you were just playing hard-to-get, and how you would rather pine over Remus than be with him."

"Well, pining, and drinking, is what I do best." Gen smiled. She glanced at the clock with a tiny sigh and murmured, "I suppose you want to relive your glorious evening. I should go."

"You don't have to." Marci said softly, getting to her feet suddenly, sending the cat crashing to the floor with an angry hiss. "I – I wouldn't mind your company if you want to stay with me."

"No, I'm behind on my pining and drinking for the night." Gen said with a sheepish giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow, probably."

"'Night, Gen." Marci sighed.

After Gen left, Marci picked up a grumpy Smoky and said, "Well, it wasn't like I was hoping it would be, but it was a date. Even if it was just as friends."

Smoky swished his tail, mad that she had left him alone with Gen for the evening. He hopped from her arms and headed into the kitchen, muttering darkly to himself, or, would be, if cats could mutter darkly to themselves.

"You too? Gen gets all moody all of a sudden, now YOU'RE mad at me?" Marci asked with a small frown. "Geez, I THOUGHT this was a nice evening."

She headed upstairs, thinking that, instead of taking a nice, long bubble bath, she SHOULD be cleaning the place up. "I can do it in the morning." she yawned, sitting on the edge of the tub and cutting the water on, pouring vanilla-scented bubble bath into the tub.

Smoky, wanting to investigate the smell, stuck his nose in the bathroom, meowing curiously.

"Not for you." Marci giggled, undressing and tossing her shirt on the cat, who did not appreciate it very much. He headed into the bedroom and curled up on her pillow, still swishing his tail.

After a few minutes' time in the bath, Marci was not as relaxed as she hoped. She was curious as to why Gen wanted to leave so soon. With a sigh, she dried herself off and quickly changed into her pajamas.

"Budge up, you stupid cat." she said, shoving Smoky off her pillow.

He waited for her to get comfortable, then curled up on her chest, purring and giving her a very smug look. "Stupid cat." she muttered with a yawn. "You know I love you."

Smoky meowed happily as she patted his head gently.

"I'm so glad you can't talk to people. The things I tell you. And the possibility I talk in my sleep." she giggled. "You're such a sweet little kitty." she murmured. "Well, sometimes you're sweet. Mainly, though, you're hungry."

Smoky, who was very content with being a fat, lazy house cat, was already asleep. With yet another sigh, Marci wondered what she had done wrong, to get the cat and Gen angry with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Loved and Lost

Chapter 8

Sirius, not quite content with going home after his date with Marci, headed back to the pub. And spotted a very familiar someone at the bar, nodding solemnly as the witch next to her continued to prattle on.

"Ah, there you are, love." Sirius said, grabbing Gen's arm and leading her away from the pub. "Time to get home."

Gen snatched her arm away from him and hissed, "What was that about?"

"I had to get you away from her before you died of boredom or something. And not even a thank you."

"Thanks," Gen spat. "You know," she added, her blue eyes glittering mischievously, "my cousin wouldn't be too happy to hear we met up in a pub after you had your little date with her."

Sirius frowned, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "Well, GWENDOLYN, I'm sure you're too drunk to remember your name, much less remember to tell your cousin in the morning."

Gen merely smiled and whispered, "I can remember anything as long as it comes to blackmail. Now if you'll excuse me, I hear my Firewhiskey calling."

Blackmail? What on earth could she have meant by that? Sirius pondered to himself as she bounced back in the pub, flashing him a rather flirtatious smile as she reached the door.

Shaking his head, Sirius decided she was just toying with him, as she usually did. Nonetheless, he followed her back into the pub. It took a while to find her. She had opted on a corner table now, obviously not wanting to be disturbed.

"Gwendolyn?" he asked, sitting next to her, brushing her hand with his, just as he had done her cousin's a few hours before. "What do you mean by blackmail?"

"Marci's believe me over you." she said swiftly. "If I told her you had met up with me after your date with her, she would think something."

"All right." Sirius sighed. "What do you want?"

Gen continued to smile as sweetly as she could. "Well, for starters -- "

"Uh-uh, forget it." he said, getting to his feet.

"Not even going to listen before telling me to forget it?" Gen asked, her bangs falling in her face. "Suit yourself, then."

With a small smile, Sirius realized she had not meant to blackmail anyone. She just wanted company. Sirius took the seat next to her again and leaned back in his chair, surveying her as she downed her Firewhiskey.

Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a couple of strands had come loose. His fingers itched to tuck them behind her ears. She looked as though she were deep in thought. His curiosity getting the best of him, he asked, "Whatcha thinking about, Gen?"

"Remus." she answered with no hesitation.

"Ah," Sirius muttered casually. "May I ask why?"

"Hmm, something Marci had said that you said. Other than that, no particular reason."

"Actually," Sirius began, glancing out the window, "I can think of another reason. You always worry about him during the full moons. You know how I know?"

"How?" she demanded.

"You're always in the pubs every full moon. And you drink when you're worried. Simple as that."

"You know me so well." she said with a tiny smile. "If you weren't such an arse to me when we were going to school, I'd definitely consider dating you." She got out of her chair, ready to head home and go to bed. Hesitating only slightly, she brushed a very quick kiss against Sirius's cheek and Disapparated.

Sure, Sirius was happy. But now he was far more confused than he had ever been before.


	9. Chapter 9

Loved and Lost

Chapter 9

Note: Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry.

Gwendolyn... Marci... Gwendolyn... Marci...

Sirius lay tossing and turning, weighing his options. Why had Gen suddenly shown him some type of affection? Was it because she was drunk? Or was it because she was upset?

And Marci. What about her? She obviously cared about him, something he was unsure about with her cousin.

She was pretty, he had to admit. When they were in school, he had considered her unattractive. Her long blonde hair was slightly wavy, a trait he was sure he did not like in girls. But on Marci, it was rather beautiful.

Something had been bothering her. But she was not the type of person to open up and tell him what was wrong.

He wished he knew how he could get her to talk to him.

With a sigh, he rolled over on his side, his hair falling in his face. Not bothering to brush it away, he tried to get to sleep.

Around three in the morning, he gave up the thought of sleep. Getting out of the bed, he headed into the living room, grabbing a butterbeer and that day's _Evening Prophet_, which he hadn't gotten around to reading, and settled down on the couch.

Several minutes later, he was happily engrossed in the crossword puzzle. But crossword puzzles only last for so long. Thirty minutes later, he was through with it. He was unsure of about a half dozen of the questions, but had finished the rest with ease.

"What else is there to do?" he asked himself, glancing around his loft. It could use some cleaning, that's for sure. But he really wasn't bothered with that. That could be done with a wave of his wand. Since he obviously wasn't going to get any sleep, he wanted to do something time-consuming.

He considered going for a ride on his motorcycle, but decided against it, figuring he'd wind up at one or the other's loft, asking them to go for a ride with him.

Gen, he knew, would be against it. She hated his motorcycle. He was unsure about Marci. He'd have to find out later.

Yes, he thought, smiling softly to himself as he snuggled back under his blankets a few minutes later. He had said something about another date kind of thing with her. If she liked motorcycles, that would be it.

If she didn't, well, he'd figure something out. He enjoyed her company. And she enjoyed his.


	10. Chapter 10

Loved and Lost

Chapter 10

Marci hadn't heard from Gen lately, and, frankly, she was beginning to worry. They were usually together at least an hour a day, and it had nearly been a week since she'd seen her last.

She was wandering around Diagon Alley, with nothing else to do, and kind of hoping she'd bump into someone she knew. And bump she did.

"Sirius!" she breathed, picking herself up off the ground and dusting her robes off. "How – how have you been?"

"Fine," Sirius muttered absently. "You haven't heard from Gen lately, have you?"

"No," Marci answered, hearing her tone darken. She quickly hoped he hadn't noticed and tried to cover it up, making her tone more cheerful as she added, "She's probably just taken some time to herself or something. You know how she gets."

Sirius did not seem assured of this, his eyebrows meeting in worry. It was as though he hadn't even noticed her. "Usually she tells someone she's running off. Want to go see if Remus knows where she is?"

"What? I --, oh, all right." Marci sighed weakly, taking Sirius's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. He gave her a tiny smile in return and lead her to the loft Gen shared with Remus.

Marci couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as Sirius exchanged a few heated words with Remus. She barely paid either of them any attention, but understood enough to know that Gen had gone off to do something for Dumbledore. And she wouldn't be back for a while.

'So that means, I get Sirius all to myself.' Marci thought happily. She pushed any worry of Gen to the back of her mind. Gwendolyn could take care of herself, that much she was sure of.

And Remus obviously agreed with her. "Sirius, she can take care of herself, you know that. So, drop it. Dumbledore knows where she is."

Minutes later, Marci found herself comforting Sirius at The Leaky Cauldron. "Sirius, Remus is right. She can handle it, don't worry about her." she murmured, gently taking his hand in hers. "You need to get over her, Sirius. You know how she is about Remus."

Sirius ignored that last bit, not wanting to tell Marci he wasn't so sure about that, or tell her about the little flirt she had been at the pub. "Marci..." he began softly. Glancing up, he saw the concerned expression on her face and decided it wouldn't be best to hurt her right then and there. "Do you like motorcycles?" he asked, quickly changing his train of thought.

"Well, my dad had one when I was little." she muttered. "I haven't rode one since I was, like, four or five."

"You feel up it?" he asked with a small smile, grabbing her hand and Disapparating to his small cottage. "Gen told me I was an idiot for wasting so much money on it." Sirius grinned.

"And I think she was right." Marci giggled, surveying the motorcycle with mixed curiosity and apprehension. "Do you even know how to drive that thing?"

"Sure I do." Sirius shrugged. "You want to ride or not?"

"I think I'll pass this time." Marci muttered weakly. "I, ah, I'll give you a rain check, OK? Any other time, whenever you want, even at, oh, say, four in the morning." she giggled.

"I'll hold you to it." Sirius smiled, his mind completely devoid of any thoughts of Gen.


	11. Chapter 11

Loved and Lost

Chapter 11

"Sirius?" Marci began softly, having settled down on his couch a few days later, accepting the butterbeer he had offered her timidly. She glanced around the tiny living room. Sirius had obviously not been too fussed with cleaning lately. 'His concern over Gen, I suppose.' she thought with a slight pang of jealously.

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting next to her and throwing his arm over her shoulders in a casual manner.

"You're rather worried about Gen, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, aren't you?"

"Well, of course I am, I mean, she IS my cousin after all..." Marci began gently, "but – but can't you take your mind off of her, since it's just the two of us and whatnot?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's just us, shouldn't you be... thinking about me?"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" he asked, grinning broadly. Before she had time to answer him, he brushed a soft kiss against her lips. "And I thinking about Gwendolyn now?" he joked.

"I don't know." she smiled. "Are you?'

"Nope." he said, taking her hand in his and pulling her to her feet. "I'm thinking we should go to The Three Broomsticks."

"Why?" she asked, silently hoping it was going to be a date. Not a friendly date like the one before, but an actual, factual date.

"Just to get out of here." he smiled. "Have some fun. Get out of our dreary moods. Stuff like that."

Five minutes later, they were pushing through the crowd at The Three Broomsticks, Marci clinging tightly to Sirius's hand. "Look at the crowd." she sighed sadly. "Just wonderful."

"You say something?" Sirius asked her. She barely heard him over the crowd. Shaking her head, she tightened her grip on Sirius's hand as they forced their way between a group of warlocks. Girls from all corners of the room were shouting at Sirius, trying to get him to join them, not noticing, or not caring, that Marci was with him.

Instead, her led her to the only empty table in the room. "It's a little quieter over here." he muttered, sitting as close to her as he could.

"Just a little." she said weakly, glancing around the room. The girls who had been shouting at Sirius were now glaring at her angrily, each of them wishing she were in Marci's place. "Does this... always happen with you?"

"Not always, no." he laughed, signaling to Madam Rosmerta to get their order. She paid no mind to Rosmerta as she headed to the back to get the drinks Sirius asked for. "Butterbeer all right with you?"

"Fine." she muttered off-handedly, subconsciously leaning against him for comfort. Sighing happily, she realized she had smelled his cologne somewhere before, though she was pretty sure he had not worn it around her before.

"You all right?" he asked gently, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Fine." she smiled softly. "Just a little... overwhelmed, I think is the right word for it."

"You'll get used to it." he said with a laugh. "It just... goes along with dating me, I think."

Dating? Had she actually heard him right? They were dating? 'Wow.' she thought happily. 'This is the best day of my life.'


	12. Chapter 12

Loved and Lost

Chapter 12

'I'm so glad Gen's not around.' Marci thought, smiling softly as she settled comfortably on the couch, trying not to laugh as Smoky hissed and pawed at Sirius as he tried to get the cat's attention. Finally, Smoky hissed and raced under the couch, his tail barely peeking out from under it as he swished it wildly.

"I apologize and your cat still hates me." Sirius sighed. "If I didn't know better..." he trailed off noticing the look on her face. "Erm, nevermind."

"I think I know what you're going for." Marci sighed wearily. "And yes, he reminds me of Gwendolyn, too."

Sirius frowned and glancing awkwardly around the room. "Listen, I hate to bring up the subject of your cousin, because I know it upsets you, to say the least, so next time I bring her up, slap me."

"I couldn't do that." Marci smiled. "I'm not that cruel."

Sirius smiled back, but winced as tiny sharp claws dug into his ankle. "Your cat is evil." he muttered, hoping that there wasn't any blood trickling into his socks.

"No, he's just mad at you." Marci giggled. "But I still love him. He's really good company."

Sirius hadn't realized how lonely Marci had gotten, resorting to her cat for company. "Hey, Marci, don't slap me for this, but doesn't Gen usually stop by every day or so?"

"Usually, we just have lunch or dinner together, and that's it. I hardly ever go to her loft, since her owl hates Smoky."

"That bird hates me, too." Sirius grumbled. "I don't know why she keeps it."

"For that reason." Marci giggled. "Um, have you been thinking about that motorcycle ride you promised me?"

"I have... and I can't. I nearly crashed it the other night and it still won't work right." Sirius muttered wearily. "I can't figure out what's wrong with it for the life of me."

"I'm sorry." Marci sighed, generally meaning it. "I was really looking forward to it."

"I know you were." he murmured, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm really sorry. I'll let you know as soon as I get it fixed."

"You mean it?" she asked, her eyes glittering excitedly.

"Of course I mean it." he said with a grin, trying not to laugh. "You know I do."

"But what if Gen's back by then?" Marci asked sheepishly, her tone softening as she began to entwine her fingers in her hair, a bad nervous habit she and Gen both shared.

"It won't matter." Sirius murmured gently, trying to pull her fingers out of her hair without snatching it. "Why are you so worried about Gen coming between us?" he asked, feeling slightly ashamed, as he still had not mentioned how Gen had been acting that night.

"Because you adore her. You can't go five minutes without thinking about her." Marci said weakly. "I know how you are about her. You don't pay any attention to anyone else when she's around."

"Well, like I said, if I do that, slap some sense into me." he laughed, entwining his fingers with hers. "I swear, if it'll make you happy, I'll try to stop thinking about her. And I'll try to stop running into her nearly every day."

"You mean it?" Marci asked again, her tone skeptical.

Brushing a light kiss against her lips, Sirius said, "I mean it."


	13. Chapter 13

Loved and Lost

Chapter 13

"Well, hey stranger." Sirius did not need to turn to face her to know it was Gen. Instead, he continued to stare into his glass of Firewhiskey.

"How long have you been back?" he asked, finally, as she took the seat next to him.

"Hmm," Gen smiled, twirling her hair between her fingers. "About a half hour. Remus wasn't home, so I decided to sink back into bad habits." She frowned slightly as she sipped her own Firewhiskey, her mind on Remus.

"Remus doesn't mind you drinking?" Sirius asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. 'Nice.' he thought, slightly nodding his approval at the pale blue she was wearing.

"Of course he does." she laughed. "But what can I do about it?"

"Well, you can stop, for one." he shrugged.

Gen did not answer. She merely finished her glass and glanced at him. "Sirius?" she asked softly. When he did not answer her, she groaned and said, "Hey, you git, I'm talking to you."

"Sorry." he frowned, fidgeting in his seat. "What's on your mind?"

Gen groaned again and said, "What's on YOURS? You're so quiet tonight. Usually iyou're either trying to get me in your pants or trying to get me to date you."

"Well, maybe I've moved on." he shrugged, turning away so he could not see her reaction to that.

She seemed indifferent. "It's about time." Hopping up, she added, "See you around, Sirius."

Once outside the pub, she ran right into Marci. "Hey, Gen." Marci muttered nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "When did you get back?"

"Little while ago." Gen muttered. "I, ah, am going to go check and see if Remus is back. See you."

"Right." Marci sighed, ducking into the pub. She smiled softly at the sight of Sirius and raced over to him, brushing a kiss against his cheek before taking the seat Gen had just left.

"Hey, Marci." he said softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Sirius, has Gen been bothering you?"

"What?" he asked, looking up suddenly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I – I ran into her outside. And I figured she was bothering you." Marci sighed weakly and added, "Sirius, please tell me if she's done anything to you."

"It's not her." he murmured, taking Marci's hand in his. 'Actually, it is, but I don't want to upset you.' he thought.

"Please tell me the truth." Marci pleaded. "Sirius, I know Gen. She doesn't get what she wants and she takes it out on everyone else. She wants Remus and he doesn't want her and I need to know if she's trying -- "

"She's not!" he said, getting to his feet and letting go of her hand. "Just leave it be, Marci."

She watched him leave the pub, her green eyes glittering with tears. "Dammit." she whispered. "Ooh, Gen better be home!" she growled, racing out of the pub.


	14. Chapter 14

Loved and Lost

Chapter 14

Marci was unsure what exactly she was going to say to Gen, but figured she had to be forceful, or at least act it, for Gen to even think of taking her seriously. "Maybe this was a stupid idea." she whispered as she paused at the door to Gen and Remus's loft. "No." she decided, knocking on the door.

"Marci?" Gen asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned against the door frame. "Little late, isn't it?"

"I need to talk to you." Marci muttered, pushing Gen inside the loft and shutting the door behind her. "Now." she added, catching Gen's frown.

"Now?" Gen asked, sinking down on the couch, her arms folded across her chest. "Well, lucky you, Remus is still off frolicking, or whatever it is he's up to. What's on your mind?"

"You, actually." Marci answered, glaring at her. "Why do you have to mess around with Sirius's head like you do? What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do a thing." Gen replied innocently, examining her fingernails. "Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Because I love him, that's why." Marci snapped.

"And what about me? Hello, family here."

Gen thought she had gotten to Marci. But she was wrong. "So what? You've never really been supportive of me. You don't really listen to me. Sirius does!"

"But who have you known longer?" Gen demanded, getting to her feet and glaring at her cousin, who continued to glare back. "And I HAVE been there for you! I've been there for you when HE'S turned you down, so don't lie about that!"

"But he ACTUALLY listens! He listens to me instead of whining about Remus or drinking like you do!" Marci shrieked.

"You are a lovestruck fool." Gen spat, drawing her wand and narrowing her eyes into pale blue slits.

"So? What are you?" Marci demanded, getting her own wand out and narrowing her eyes to green slits.

"I'm a lovesick fool. There's a difference." Gen glowered. "Now get out of here."

Marci sent one last glare in Gen's direction before leaving, slamming the door behind her, sending several books crashing to the floor.

By the time she got home, she wished to go back to Gen's loft and apologize, but knew Gen would not accept her apology. At least, not then.

With a meow, Smoky jumped up in her lap, purring, his head cocked to the side curiously. "At least you're not being moody." she murmured, scratching between his ears. "I don't know what I'd do without you." she added as he curled up, swishing his tail.

She was very tempted to ignore the knock at her door, but it seemed whoever it was did not want to go away so easily. Carefully, she moved Smoky on the couch and headed to the door, part of her hoping it was Gen.

Instead, it was Sirius.

"Why so down?" he asked, gently leading her back into the living room.

"Gen." she sighed. "I went to her loft and we had a fight." she added at the look on his face. "I don't want to talk about it right now." With a sigh, she rested her head against his chest, ignoring Smoky, who hissed at Sirius and ran under the couch.

"I'm sorry." Sirius murmured, gently tucking her bangs behind her ears. "Gen is rather difficult, isn't she? Want me to -- "

"No." Marci murmured. "No, just let it be for right now."

'I'll talk to her once you calm down.' Sirius thought. 'I just hope you don't find out.'

Inhaling his cologne, Marci let out an inaudible gasp; she knew where she had smelled it before. She had smelled it on Gen.


	15. Chapter 15

Loved and Lost

Chapter 15

Sirius stayed and comforted Marci for a little while longer, noticing her tense up, but not reading too far in it. He quickly made an excuse to go talk to Gen, but not saying he was going to see her, and, with a soft kiss against her hand, he left.

'Sheesh, running between the two cousins. I wouldn't mind being between them, but this way is crazy!' he thought, thrusting his hands in his pockets and hoping deeply that Remus was not back.

But Remus was the one who answered the door. And he was quite wary of Sirius, not wanting him to talk to Gen at all.

"She's pretty upset right now, Sirius. And I don't think you'll make it better." Remus began. It was obvious he was trying his best to be patient, but his patience was wearing thin.

"Just for a few minutes, Moony. What's she upset about, anyway?" Sirius asked, looking confused and wondering if Gen was just as upset as Marci was about their fight.

"It's just one of her days, Sirius." Remus sighed. "Of course, I think she's stressed, but what can I do about it?"

"I could think of a couple things." Sirius said with an innocent smile as he brushed past Remus.

Gen was curled up on the couch, absently crumpling, un-crumpling, and re-crumpling a tissue between her fingers. "What do you want?" she demanded, not even bothering to look up as Sirius sat down next to her. Instead, her gaze fell on Remus, who was glaring at Sirius from the doorway. "It doesn't look like Moony wants you here." she added.

"I'll just be a second. Firstly, what's the matter?" he demanded.

"It's just, ah, one of my moods, as you and James like to put it." Gen shrugged. "Why haven't you answered my question?"

"I will. I wanted to know if you have any plans to forgive your cousin in the near future?" he asked sweetly, ignoring her scowl.

"No, I do not. Frankly because I have no idea why she's so angry with me. And besides, I did not start it. She did."

"Well, that's nice." Sirius muttered dryly.

"No," Gen said with a grim laugh. "'Nice' is her coming in here and getting bitchy with me when I have no idea what I've done!"

"Actually, it's something you would do." Remus pointed out.

"I have an excuse!" Gen countered. "I take it you're not siding with me, either?"

"Of course I'm siding with you." Remus said slowly. "But Gwendolyn, she's family. You can't get too harsh with her."

"You're right." Gen frowned. Then she turned to Sirius. "But I'm not apologizing. You can tell her that." She smirked and added, "From the look on her face, I gather she doesn't know you're here."

"Not exactly." Sirius said with a weak chuckle.

"Well, you'd better get back to her before she thinks something is up."


	16. Chapter 16

Loved and Lost

Chapter 16

Gen waited until Sirius left, then curled up into a tight little ball near the end of the couch. "You all right?" Remus asked, concerned, as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she murmured. "But I'm not apologizing to my cousin."

"But if she apologizes to you?"

"I won't accept it." she said, matter-of-factly. "So forget it, Lupin." Feigning a yawn, she added, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Remus muttered, sounding slightly uncertain.

The next morning, an owl was tapping at her window, a letter held fast in its beak. "What do you want?" she asked it groggily, clambering out of the bed and flinging the window open. The owl hooted and landed on her bed with a soft _flmph_. Frank stared at the owl with distaste and hooted haughtily, turning his back on Gen as she untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"Oh, shut up, Frank." she snapped, reading the letter quickly as the owl soared back out the open window.

"Oh, she would." Gen groaned, grabbing a clean set of robes and heading into the backroom for a quick shower.

After dressing and pulling her hair back in a ponytail, she peeked on Remus, who was curled up, fast asleep, under his blankets, with only a few strands of brown hair peeking out from under the covers. She smiled to herself and quickly headed out the door.

Marci was waiting for her outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Hey." she said with a tiny nervous smile.

"Hi." Gen said indifferently.

"Look," Marci began quickly, pushing her ice cream aside, "I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you like that. Just because I smelled Sirius's cologne on you -- "

"Hang on. THAT'S what this is about?" Gen demanded. "Why the hell would you think I would WANT to lean against that thing?"

"That's why I'm apologizing." Marci said wearily. "I know you wouldn't. And I'm really, really sorry. I should be mad at him, not you."

"Well, that's still no excuse. Instead of yelling at me, you could have reasonably asked me."

"I know." Marci groaned. "I know, OK? I'm sorry. We can both hate him together, now."

"I thought you cared about him?"

"I do, but he's a prat. He's – He's -- "

"Sirius." Gen finished. "So, you love him, yet you hate him, now?"

"Exactly. I don't understand it. But he's... when I thought he had been with you -- "

" -- wouldn't happen, ever -- "

" -- it made me so mad. And yet, I was hurt... I don't like that, Gwendolyn." Marci whimpered. 

With a sigh, Gen patted her cousin on the shoulder. "Marci, boys are terrible. Except Remus. He's the only sweet one. And James. I know you care about Sirius, but we all know how he is. So forget him."

"I'll try." Marci said, sounding as though that would be harder than Gen thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Loved and Lost

Note: Meh, I don't know about this chapter. I tried, guys, I really did. Oh, and I've got a Lily/James one-shot planned. Look for it, um, whenever I figure out an ending. XD

Chapter 17

Whistling happily to himself, Sirius headed towards Marci's place, ready to tell her that he had finally managed to fix his motorcycle and they could go for a ride then if she wanted. Only a tiny meow from under a bush distracted him. "Here, kitty, kitty." Sirius called, getting on his hands and knees and looking under the bush.

A pair of green eyes glanced back at him, followed by a hiss. "Oh, yeah, that's Marci's cat. How did you get out?"

Smoky let out a sort of pained meow in response. Instead of hiding from Sirius, he limped out from under the bush, holding his front paw at a twisted sort of angle, blood dripping from an open sore running up the majority of the cat's leg.

"Poor kitty." Sirius sighed, scooping up the small kitten and wrapping it up in his cloak. "Come on, let's get you home."

"What happened to you, hmm?" Sirius asked the cat, who had begun to purr weakly, as he carried it up the walk leading to Marci's house.

Marci, however, was not very pleased to see him, or her cat injured. "What did you do to my cat? I told you not to chase him! I didn't even know he had gotten out; I was sure he was just hiding from me." She took the bundled cloak from Sirius quickly and repeated, "What did you do?"

"I – I didn't... I found him under a bush." Sirius said, stammering, though truthful.

"You found him?" Marci repeated, disbelievingly, as she carried a meowing Smoky into the bathroom. She began rummaging through her drawers and cabinets, looking for some kind of potion to keep infection away and some bandages to wrap the cat's leg in.

Quietly, Sirius took the cat from her as she began applying a bluish paste to the cat's leg and quickly bandaged it up. Marci quickly took her cat back from Sirius and carried him to her bedroom, where Smoky gingerly scrambled out of her arms and onto the bed.

Sirius followed her, as quiet as he was a few minutes ago.

"You know you can leave now. I think I can take care of my own pet." Marci said coldly.

"Marci, what on earth has gotten into you?" Sirius demanded. "I'm worried about the damn cat, but I'm also worried about you. So, you want to tell me why you're so mad at me all of a sudden?"

"I'm not mad at you." Her tone suggested otherwise.

"Marci," Sirius sighed, cupping her chin in his hands, forcing her to glance up at him, "I know you are. We had so much fun together. And now you're mad at me. I have no idea what I've done, but I'm sorry."

He sounded as though he really meant it. Marci opened her mouth to answer, but stopped herself. "No," she sighed. "Gen wouldn't want me to."

"Gen?" Sirius asked softly. "So that's it? What has she said?"

"Sirius, I'm really not in the mood for this." Marci sighed. Suddenly she sounded, and felt, exhausted. "I'm going to get a nap."

"Fine." Sirius said, un-cupping his hands from her chin. "But I'm staying here. And you're talking to me when you get up."


	18. Chapter 18

Loved and Lost

Chapter 18

After a short fitful nap, Marci scrambled out of bed and stretched, a faint smile playing at her lips. Smoky was snuggled up on her pillow, his bandaged foot stretched out in front of him, but he was asleep, thankfully.

Then she scowled. Sirius was surely still around. He said he would be.

And he was. He had made himself at home. And he looked rather comfortable, stretched out on the couch, a photo album laying open in his lap. 'And he looks so dashing!' Marci thought, suppressing a wistful sigh.

"You know," Sirius called, not glancing up from the stationary Muggle photographs, "you were adorable as a child. So was Gwen. But you were cuter."

"And it changed as we aged?" Marci demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"It did. You got cuter, but Gen?" Sirius let out a low whistle and closed the album, quickly tossing it back on the table.

"Oh, that's nice." Marci spat. "I thought you wanted to talk to me. Not discuss my cousin. If you're going to do that, then get out of here and never come back."

"I'm kidding, Marci." Sirius said as he got to his feet. "And, actually, I did want to talk to you. What did Gen say to you to make you change your mind about me?" he demanded.

"That would be none of your business." Marci spat, folding her arms over her chest and looking away from him.

Sirius let out an irritated sigh before crossing the room and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Marci, what did Gen say to you? We had so much fun, and now you seem to hate me. I wish you would just tell me what I did, um, if I did anything."

"You didn't." Marci snapped, trying to push him away from her. "Well, not really, but I thought you did and Gen – and I'm just... really confused right now." she sighed, allowing him to lead her to the couch to sit down. She sniffled softly and gratefully accepted the handkerchief he offered.

"Want to start at the beginning?" he asked gently.

"No, I don't really feel like discussing it." Marci said with a weak giggle. "I just think it'd be best if we didn't see each other anymore. I mean," she added quickly, beginning to twist the handkerchief around in her fingers nervously, "that – that it's better if we don't. You adore my cousin, and besides, you don't seem like the one to settle down. And I'm just a tag-along loser."

"You are not!" Sirius argued. "You're just... just over-shadowed." That seemed right. At least he hoped she would not take offense and hex him into a million little pieces. "But if you want me to leave... I'll go."

Marci gave him a grateful smile and said, "Oh, Sirius, you now you would never settle down. Especially not with someone like me."

'She's right.' he thought. 'I'm not ready to settle just yet. Unless it's with Gen and she sure won't have me.'

"You know me so well." he sighed, getting to his feet.

Marci smiled again and led him to the door, holding it open for him.

"Keep an eye on that cat." Sirius muttered, brushing a quick kiss against her cheek. "Don't let him out."

"I'll try not to." Marci sighed sadly. "Good night."


End file.
